1. Field
The present invention relates generally to secure data processing in an apparatus such as a computer or remote station.
2. Background
An apparatus may use an operating system that may have an open-source kernel and/or highly-accessible low-level software. Unfortunately, security implementations in the kernel can be changed for the purpose of extracting protected content, such as multimedia content protected using DRM (Digital Rights Management).
There is therefore a need for an effective technique for secure data processing.